


It Isn't too Late

by spun809



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Comforts You, Drabble, F/M, Insomnia, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Dean comforts you on a late night when you can't sleep





	

Picking up your phone you glanced at the screen, it was 2am and you had only slept for about forty minutes. You didn’t try and fight how awake your mind was, contemplating random facts and trying to figure out some bit of information you had come across about demons.

Soon your body began to fight laying in bed, you shifted restlessly, pulling your blankets every direction before getting up and pacing around. You decided to pull down your box of random items you kept from before you were a hunter, it was on the upper shelf of your closet. Standing on your tip toes you tried to balance it but it tipped backwards and various items crashed to the ground. It was so loud you hoped the boys wouldn’t wake up. Then you heard heavy footfall outside your door.

“Y/n?” Dean pushed open your bedroom door, his face was drawn with worry but lightened when he saw you picking up random memorabilia off the floor.

“Sorry I couldn’t sleep,” you grabbed a note from your childhood best friend and put it back in the now crumpled box.

“It’s OK, want some company?” He sat on the edge of your bed so you left everything else to clean up later.

Sitting next to him he wrapped a solid arm around your shoulder and you leaned in to the touch. It wasn’t going to help you sleep but it felt peaceful. Resting your head on his shoulder you heard him sigh. He brushed a hands gently through your y/h/c hair.

Shifting you easily with him he laid back and you both adjusted so your head laid on his chest. You listen to his heart pound and felt his chest rise slightly lifting you and then with his exhale you lowered slightly. “Mmm, sleepy,” Dean was clearly close to passing out, and you didn’t mind.

“Go to bed then,” you spoke softly and soon his breathing deepened and you knew he was out. You thought about what he would dream about while you laid there, eyes open staring at a blank wall, hopefully it had to do with you.


End file.
